The present invention relates to an electric torch or flashlight, and especially to an electric torch readily switching electrically current control circuit, presenting good waterproof, and being suitable for use by emergency workers.
An electric torch is one daily article for lighting. Particularly when power cut takes place in house, no power is supplied to outside at night, or the army or the police work at night, the electric torch is a necessary tool for lighting. Usually, only one switch as a turnable knob is set about a longitudinal axis of a main body of the torch, or mounted on the rearward end portion of the body for enabling a user to turn the flashlight on or off in a user selected one of intermittent operation and continuous operation. However, such switch is not always convenient or enough if the torch is mounted in a seat or rack. For instance, the torch is attached to a gun, or is worn by the user on the arm or head; therefore, an additional outer switch is necessary for the user to easily control by his finger. Moreover, a charger is always necessary for recharging the torch. Thus the electrically current control circuit of the torch needs to change between inner and outer switches or charger. There are some kinds of torches in the art comprising a tail plug at a rear end for electrical connection with an outer switch or a charger, but which will result in poor waterproof of the torch and even undesirably or wrongly lighting in water. Furthermore, the traditional torch is only used for lighting, and its function is very simple.
Therefore, an improved electric torch is desired which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.